Someone I love
by Nanuk
Summary: Fantasy: How could Nikita learn about Adam
1. Default Chapter

Note: Written after hearing Michael had a son and wondering how Nikita would get to know the fact.  
  
The one I love  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"I´m playing with the ducks."  
  
The little boy she had adressed went on watching the birds. She had noticed him about an hour ago when she entered the parc, trying to get a bit of sunlight. He´d played in the sand then, building castles and barns out of nothing with a little girl with curly hair, when an older youngster arrived and started troubling them. And although he seemed very frightened himself, he´d defended his playmate against the older one and stoof his ground. She had already lifted her feet when she noticed that they weren´t needing her help.  
  
The little girl had left ten minutes earlier with her parents, and since then he occupied himseld at the shore of the small lake, picking up a stone or something every now and then, throwing it in the water, watching the geese and ducks that searched for food. She thought there was something special with him, in the way he behaved towards everything around him, how he seemd to be conscious of everything that was going on that reminded her of a cat. When she came nearer she saw that he had very dark, unruly hair and -most uncommon- striking green eyes. Although he was wearing wide casual clothes, she noticed that he had long legs and a broad back, moving with a certainty few children had.  
  
Reaching his side, she was acknowledged with a short smile to answer hers, then he continued his efforts to make the ducks come back to him. Slowly she sat down by his side and rested her head on her knees to watch him.  
  
She giggled when he walked on all fours and quacked in an imitated dark voice. Disturbed, he looked up and grimaced. "Why don´t you help me?" he asked, turning to her. Taken by surprised, she nodded and pulled a bit of dry bread out of her pocket, brought for just that purpose, that she broke into little pieces.  
  
"You have to be quiet or they´ll be too afraid to come back", she told him in a hushed voice.  
  
"I know, my dad told me", he answered absent-mindedly, his gaze intent on the ducks that curiously approached the shore. She saw a smile spread over his face as the first ones took the bread offerd to them.  
  
"What´s your name?" "Adam", he said, without really paying attention, too fascinated by the colourful shining feathers of the ducks. With him obviously too occupied with watching she remained silent until all bread was gone and the ducks made their way across the lake again. Finally he turned around and faced her once more. "What´s your name?"  
  
"Nikita."  
  
She couldn´t help but smile at the earnestness with which he held out his little hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Sitting side by side, they watched the ducks slowly disappear into the fading sunset. It was getting dark. A thought suddenly struck her.  
  
"Are you all on your own?"  
  
"Och, no,my dad´s sitting over there", he carelessly waved his hand to a group of trees nearby. "He said he would come to take me home when it´s time. I just shan´t jump into the lake, he said." Again he pulled a face, obviously annoyed by the thought that he could do such a thing.  
  
"How old are you?" Interested, she draw a bit nearer to take a few leaves off his sweater.  
  
"Four, but next week I´ll be five", he proudly exclaimed. "My dad promised to be at home to celebrate with us. That´s a special birthday, he said." Realizing her questioning gaze, he went on explaining. "He´s often away to work, and mum and I are sad to be alone, but it´s always very funny when he´s back. And he always reads bed-time stories for me." He chuckled at the thought. Those stories had to be great fun, too.  
  
Some footsteps were heard behind them, and when Adam turned his head to look, she saw his face lighten with joy and smiled when he cried out: "Daddy!" She too turned her head, but due to the dazzling sunlight before she saw nothing for a second but heard a warm,soft voice mutter "Adam".  
  
Her heartbeat stopped for a moment, and then she looked up in Adam´s green eyes set in a face she better than her own. 


	2. Assassins

Authors note: This is, like Someone I love, a piece from a series of short stories I wrote. These stories do not belong together, but as I´ve always seen some kind of connenction between this and the other one, so I post Assasins here as the second chapter. Please note also that the original language of this piece is German and this is only a poor translation. Please be tolerant.  
  
Assassins  
  
Wind stroked the meadow and carried the fragrance of summer over the plains. Birds sang their songs in the twigs of the trees, that reached into the blue sky and moved softly in the summer wind. The air was filled with a soft whispering, leaves rustling and bees humming, heavy with the fragrance of drying grass and blooming flowers.  
  
But the meadows were still green, seemingly reached to meet the horizon and melted there with bits of blue sky.  
  
Carefully she went over the field, while little stones and twigs tickled her naked feet. Her shoes were swinging softly in her hand. Often she stood still and looked around, uncertain and almost searching, before she went on, breathing deeply. Sunbeams warmed her skin and put golden lights on the strands of blonde hair that had managed to escape from under the hat she was wearing.  
  
Finally she stood still, and after a last glance into the wide space in front of her she let herself sink into the ankle-high grass. Again her eyes went over the hill behind the trees and then lost themselves in the empty space behind. Absent-mindedly her fingertips caressed the flat stone next to her.  
  
A small, sad smile was on her face, as a tiny sparrow landed on the grass next to her, not two metres apart, and hopped towards her. Unmoving, she stayed in her position and watched amused the little bird, until another sparrow got his attention, chirping loudly, and he flew away.  
  
Smiling, she looked after him, then she took of her sunglases and layed down in the grass, one hand still on the sun-warmed stone beside her. The warmth made her sleepy. She closed her eyes, and was immediately surrounded by ghosts, saw dark shadows dancing in front of her lids, memories, people coming nearer and melting again into the dark gray background they came from.  
  
A face, half hidden in hands, beautiful, full of soft power and poetry, almost invisible in the darkness, soft strands of hair on her skin and strange eyes full of warm love.  
  
Shaking and breathing deeply she sat up and tried to calm herself. Through a veil of tears she saw a dark shape coming towards her. Darkness.Flashes crashed in front of her eyes, memories of prison cells, stakes, moonlit nights, rooms and floors.hallways.people moving through them, memories of a man who seemed to resemble the shadow of a beast of prey.  
  
The birds in the trees were silent, and she noticed the tall man clothed in black looking searchingly over the meadows. She saw the change in his movements as he caught sight of her, and saw the self-assured movements with which he came nearer, the lithe gestures when he moved.  
  
She let herself fall down onto the grass again. She layed on her side, head in one hand, and stroked with the other over the rough stone next to her, felt the small deepenings of the letters under her fingertips and finally rested her cheek on the warm surface. "Do you know", she whispered, tears colouring the stone under her dark, "do you know how much he is like you?"  
  
A familiar hand softly touched her shoulder and stroked her hair. "Nikita?"  
  
"Yes", she said and sat up, "I´m coming."  
  
She heard his steps go away and looked after him. Tall and broad- shouldered, with a hidden elegance few people possessed. Her heart leaped.  
  
Slowly she stood up. She knew, if he would turn around, green eyes would look at her from under a mass of unruly black hair, green eyes that would drown her in their depths.  
  
A soft breeze caressed her face and tousled her hair.  
  
Yes, she thought, I love you, too. 


End file.
